


All I Want

by allofuswithwings



Series: Have Yourself a Musey Little Christmas [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Part of a set of Muse Christmas ficlets originally posted in 2009 on Livejournal.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Series: Have Yourself a Musey Little Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023771
Kudos: 3





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a set of Muse Christmas ficlets originally posted in 2009 on Livejournal.

Dom allowed his lips to hover over the smooth, pale skin a few moments longer, his eyes closing as he breathed in the spicy scent of Matt’s aftershave.  
  
“I should stop,” he whispered. “We should stop.”  
  
Matt murmured in agreement, but his head tipped back to further expose the long, sinuous expanse of his throat as they lay on the settee together.  
  
“I’m married,” Matt groaned, as Dom’s tongue licked a slow path along his collarbone.  
  
“Nearly,” he breathed, one hand bracing the bony protrusion of Matt’s hip.  
  
“But it’s Christmas,” Matt murmured. “I should get what I really want.”  
  
His fingers crept under Dom’s shirt and traced along the waistband of his jeans. Dom grunted, pelvis shifting forward in want of more.  
  
“You should.”  
  
As Matt clasped a hand around the back of Dom’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, both knew neither of them were willing to stop this anymore.


End file.
